The Hunted, No Escape From Destiny
by XxSilverStarDustxX
Summary: ThunderClan is faced with the greatest danger, worse then anything before, it has taken the lives of Cloudtail, Brightheart, Firestar, and even Brambleclaw. All four clans must become one so they all survive?
1. Allengices

**(Sorry, ThunderClan only)**

**ThunderClan:**

**Leader: Firestar- Ginger tom with flame colored pelt. **

**Deputy: Brambleclaw- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. **

**Medicine Cat: Jayfeather- Gray tabby tom with blind brilliant blue eyes.**

**Warriors: **

**Sandstorm: Pale ginger she-cat.**

**Squirrelflight: Dark ginger she-cat.**

**Cloudtail: Long-haired white tom with blue eyes. **

**Leafpool: Light brown tabby she-cat.**

**Dustpelt: Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.**

**Spiderleg: Long-limbed, black tom with a brown underbelly and amber eyes.**

**Lionblaze: Golden tabby tom, with amber eyes.**

**Apprentice: Dovepaw**

**Graystripe: Long-haired gray tom.**

**Cinderheart: Dark gray she-cat with blue eyes.**

**Apprentice: Ivypaw**

**Thornclaw: Golden brown tabby tom.**

**Apprentice: Briarpaw**

**Hazeltail: Pale, gray and white she-cat.**

**Apprentice: Blossompaw**

**Mousewhisker: Gray and white tom.**

**Apprentice: Bumblepaw**

**Apprentices: **

**Dovepaw: Fluffy, smoky, pale gray she-cat with pale golden eyes.**

**Ivypaw: Sleek, white she-cat, with bright blue eyes.**

**Blossompaw: Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with petal-shaped white patches**

**Bumblepaw: Gray tom with black stripes like a bumblebee's and a torn ear.**

**Briarpaw: Dark brown she-cat witha broken spine.**


	2. Prolouge

** The pale ginger she-cat padded onward, her pale green eyes full of nothing but fear at this point, she had witnessed a ginger tom with a flame colored pelt and green eyes die right infront of her, along with a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. She turned to face a white she-cat with green eyes, the warrior was standing next to her kits Dovewing, and Ivypool they may have been full warriors now but she still treated them like kit's in the nursery. "Whitewing watch over everyone." The ginger warrior looked at her clan, they were tired, hungry, and very scared for their own lives. The white she-cat nodded, "Yes Sandstorm." She padded over to Ivypool, and Dovewing mewing orders for them each to do, Lionblaze was standing next to his brother Jayfeather. The blind medicine cat had been very upset with himself because he couldn't save the warriors who'd fallen to protect everyone else.**

** A sleek white she-cat with bright blue eyes lowered her head standing next to her parents Ferncloud, and Dustpelt. Her remaining brothers Foxleap, Spiderleg, and Birchfall were gaurding Mousefur and Purdey to make sure they were safe from their enemies. "I'm going to ahead, to see if their any enemies, and better shelter." Sandstorm turned to bound into the bramble bushes, intil she heard a faint mew from behind Dovewing, "Sandstorm," A dark ginger she-cat padded foward keeping her green eyes on the pale warrior. Sandstorm looked at the dark warrior, "Squirrelflight," Sandstorm replied. She quickly added, "Squirrelflight I have to do this, for the sake of ThunderClan!" Sandstorm's pale green gaze seemed to flinch as she gazed into her daughter's darker green gaze, Squirrelflight shook her head. "Alone? That's what Firestar, Brambleclaw, Brightheart, and Cloudtail said! Their dead now!" **

** Sandstorm gazed at her daughter, she was right. The four warriors had given their lives up to protect their clan, but that is what the warrior code had ordered them to do, it was their duty to ThunderClan as full warriors. "Squirrelflight, maybe some day you'll understand. I have my father's spirit. Redtail will always protect me." With that the pale warrior raced into the bushes, disapearing from Squirrelflight's sight. **_**Oh StarClan how and why'd it come down to this?**_


	3. Chapter 1

** Sandstorm padded over to face her daughter Leafpool, her pale green gaze was focused on her daughters amber gaze "Leafpool go with Cloudtail, and Brightheart." Sandstorm ordered the young warrior, dismissing her with a flick of her tail. The sun was shining, the birds were singing their beautiful song everything was so perfect within the forest ever since Rowanclaw, and Ratscar becoming StarClan warriors. Blackstar even made Brambleclaw's sister Tawnypelt his third deputy of ShadowClan, **_nothing can make this better, nor worse. _**She thought silently to herself, Sandstorm padded over to her former apprentice Sorreltail and her kits who were still alive Cinderheart, and Poppyfrost. "Hi Sorreltail, Cinderheart, and Poppyfrost." Sandstorm mewed lightly to the other she-cats, they all nodded their greeting the the much older warrior. Firestar was still inside his den, the leader was recovering from a slight sprained muscle in his shoulder. Brambleclaw sat next to his forgiven mate, Squirrelflight. The she-cat was expecting his kits very soon, and it seemed to have brought the dark brown tabby tom a little bit of pleasure knowing the she-cat he'd loved with all his heart, was expecting his kits.**

** Sandstorm stiffened, her pale green eyes looked up above her head in the sky, storm clouds were moving in the sky, something was different about them though, they smelt, evil. "Firestar!" Sorreltail yowled, she and Cinderheart raced over to the leaders den, Sandstorm's fur pricked. Something was wrong. She raced next to Brambleclaw after the she-cats, entering the den she looked at Sorreltail was shaking heavily, "Cloudtails dead!" Sorreltail's pelt was covered in blood of the white warrior. Sandstorm gazed at her mate, his green eyes showed sorrow for the lose of his nephew, his sisters first son in who'm she intrusted his life too. Firestar stood to his paws, "Show me Sorreltail." He ordered. Firestar padded off following the young warrior. **_Firestar. . . _**Sandstorm thought.**


	4. Chapter 2

** With the death of Cloudtail the ThunderClan leader had ordered for patrols to have four warriors, and only one apprentice who had enough training to defend themselves. Sandstorm could still smell the scent of rain in the air, it was heavy and she could tell the storm was coming very soon. Thunder arose in the distance, followed by a streak of unforgiving lightning that blazed down from the darkened sky, the golden rod of energy struk the dirt earth. Sandstorm smelt fire, her green eyes widened, "Fire!" She yowled, the pale warrior looked up to see large blazing flames arise from the trees coming straight for the camp, she knew they would die if they didn't leave. "Firesta-" She was cut off by Brambleclaw "ThunderClan, we must leave! Berrynose you and Lionblaze help Mousefur," He turned to face Leafpool, and Squirrelflight, "While you too go help Purdey."**

** The warriors followed Brambleclaws orders, Sandstorm had been looking for Firestar when suddenly she caught sight of the tom, he was sitting next to the highrock with Cloudtail's body. She raced over and bumped her head into his flank to snap him out of his trance, "Firestar comon," the ginger she-cat mewed, the flame colored tom turned his clouded green gaze to look at her. "Cloudtail didn't get killed by enemy warriors, he died of twolegs." Sandstorm's pelt bristled, the twolegs killed Cloudtail? But why? That was the question on every cats mind, Firestars sister Princess lived, and loved twolegs, Cloudtail did too while he was still young and an apprentice to Firestar, they were Fireheart, and Cloudpaw back then. She shook the thoughts from her mind, "Firestar there isn't time for this! We must leave now or we'll die!" Sandstorm griped his scruff as if the tom were a kit and tuged at him, he was to heavy for her. **

** The she-cat looked around, trying to find a warrior to assist her in getting Firestar to safety, thats when she spotted one of the strongest toms ThunderClan had, "Brambleclaw! Can you and Thornclaw help me get Firestar to safety?" The toms looked to each other, then back to Sandstorm, they nodded and padded over. Thornclaw grasped Firestars scruff and with the help of Sandstorm they placed the ThunderClan leader over Brambleclaws shoulders, "Brambleclaw you lead the clan onward to safety. Go to RiverClan, Mistystar will welcome us." Sandstorm mewed, she looked to Cloudtails motionless body, "Thornclaw lets get Cloudtails body to safety too, he dosent deserve to be burnt to ash." They grasped his body and drug it along the ground following the paniced ThunderClan cats. **_Are you punishing us StarClan? _


	5. Chapter 3

** The cats raced toward RiverClan's tettoriety, Sandstorm lead the way since Brambleclaw couldn't as he carried Firestar on his back. The land path to RiverClan tettoriety was covered in sparkling red flames, she had to asume the only way to safey was to cross through the lake. She stopped feeling wind flutter through her pale ginger fur as cats raced past, she watched as Leafpool and Jayfeather worked together as a true mother, and kit would. Thornclaw stopped, placing Cloudtails body down easily, "He cannot be carried across, I am not strong enough to hold him, and myself up Sandstorm." Thornclaw dipped his head, "I am sorry." He padded foward, entering the lake without turning around to look Sandstorm in her pale green clouded eyes, Brightheart and Cinderheart padded foward, "Brightheart and I can carry him, I'm as strong as a RiverClan cat at swiming thanks to Jayfeather." Cinderheart meowed, Sandstorm trusted Cinderheart, and she trusted Brightheart. She could only nod and watch as the two she-cat lifed Cloudtail's body and enter the lake, begining to cross over. **

_Please hurry up Poppyfrost! _**The queen was the only cat who was taking a long time to swim across the lake, Sandstorm swam across with her but the young she-cat was slow and the fire was climbing a tree that hovered over there heads, if the tree were to fall the she-cats would be crushed and killed. Cherrykit and Molekit were already across thanks to their father Berrynose, and Lionblaze, every ThunderClan cat was safe now. Even Cloudtails dead body made it across in one piece, suddenly Sandstorms heart sank, inched away from the shore where she could feel the bottom of the lake where she now was wading in the water she heard a crackle.** _StarClan no! _**Sandstorm gazed at the burning tree, it was starting to break apart and Poppyfrost was still swiming! The pale ginger warrior wiped around to help the she-cat but in a flash Brambleclaw was back in the water, and Firestar was standing infront of Sandstorm blocking her from re-entering the deep lake water.**

** "BRAMBLECLAW!" A horrified screech arose amoung the ranks of ThunderClan, it was Squirrelflight. The dark ginger she-cat pushed her way to the front, Thornclaw, and Firestar drug the deputy to the shore, Leafpool and Jayfeather were looking over the dark brown warriors body, to see what they could do to help him. "Well?" Squirrelflight demanded from the two cats, Leafpools eyes were sad and clouded as she shook her head Sandstorm noticed the tears in Leafpools eyes, but not only Leafpool but Firestar, Jayfeather, and Squirrelflight. "Hes dead. . ." Jayfeather whispered softly. Squirrelflight yowled his name over and over, the she-cat was heart broken. **_Squirrelflight. . _**Sandstorm found herself crying, she knew this tom ever since Goldenflower kitted him and Tawnypelt.**


	6. Chapter 4

** Brambleclaw's body was cold, Squirrelflight was laying next to her mate her nose pressed into his fur with her green eyes closed. The she-cat was heavy with his kits, and with her being in a camp Sandstorm felt a little more happy she couldn't bare to watch her daughters kits die. "Thanks again Mistystar." Sandstorm heard Firestar mew to the RiverClan leader. The gray she-cat nodded, she was a friend of Firestar's no matter how much Thunder and River Clan fought, she was much like her mother Bluestar and her father Oakheart. It was something she wasn't ashamed of who her parents were. Sandstorm looked around the RiverClan camp, she looked at Brightheart who was mourning with Whitewing over Cloudtails death, while Mothwing and Jayfeather were talking to each other about herbs and how there clans doing. She felt lonely, Firestar was talking to Mistystar, Brightheart was with Cloudtail, Squirrelflight was with Brambleclaw, Jayfeather had Mothwing, and Leafpool was with Cinderheart. **_Why did this happen to us? Answer me StarClan!_

**The cool night ruffled Sandstorms fur, she was next to Reedwhisker the RiverClan deputy was showing her kindness that she was missing since a lot had happened. Poppyfrost was welcomed into the nursery by Duskfur, and Mosspelt. With her tail wrapped over her nose she felt warm, and her dreams were clouded. She opened her pale green eyes, to see her father Redtail standing infront of her. "R-Redtail!" Sandstorm gasped. The ****tortoiseshell tom looked at her with with his kind eyes, "Sandstorm," He begun. "I am so proud of you. You're being a large asset to ThunderClan." The tom licked his daughters ear purring, "I wish I could have been alive to be with you now. But, I must leave. Wake up. . Wake up. ." Her fathers voice echoed in Sandstorms mind, intil she heard a cat yowl her name loudly, "SANDSTORM!" The pale warrior jolted from her sleep. It was Mistystar, she and Reedwhisker were wide eyed as they looked at her. "What is it?" Sandstorm yawned, looking at the RiverClan leader. Mistystars blue eyes were pleased as she told the ThunderClan warrior her daughter was having kits.**

** Squirrelflight yowled in pain, as she kitted three kits. One tom, was a dark brown tabby tom with green eyes, a little she-kit was a blue-gray kit with dark ginger patches, and lastly another she-kit whos fur was a pale ginger with dark brown, and dark ginger patches. The kits were so beautiful, if only Brambleclaw were still living he would be here with his kits. "Sandkit" Squirrelflight meowed proudly as she flicked her tail toward the pale ginger she-kit with the dark brown, and ginger patches. Sandstorm looked proud to have a kit named after her, "Are you sure Squirrelflight?" Sandstorm mewed, the dark ginger warrior nodded and looked at her son, "Bramblekit, and the last she-kit is Bluekit." Firestar padded into the nursery with Reedwhisker, and Mistystar. "Congrats Squirrelflight." Mistystar meowed happily, and rested her blue gaze on the kit that Squirrelflight named Bluekit. "You may stay here intil you're kits are strong enough to become apprentices, or reach there sixth moon." Mistystar looked to Firestar with a kind smile on her face, the flame colored tom dipped his head, "Thank you Mistystar."**

** Sunshine blazed down on the forest floor, Sandstorm looked across the lake where the old ThunderClan tettoriety had been burnt to a crisp. They had lost there home once again, and had to ask RiverClan for assistance, it wasnt to many moons ago when Sandstorm remembered when they had to escape from a fire, Crookedstar was still alive. The tom had ordered Leopardstar to save the ThunderClan cats, back then she was still his deuty named Leopardfur. She lowered her head, the old days had flooded her mind as she gazed at her paws. A scent filled her nose, Sandstorm turned to look at Reedwhisker, the RiverClan deputy sat down as he looked across the lake, smoke still arose from the burning trees. "It'll be okay Sandstorm, just wait and see." Reedwhisker mewed lightly. The tom was young, but she guessed he was as wise as Whitestorm was, was it because he was RiverClans deputy, or was it because he was the son of Mistystar? The young RiverClan leader was the daughter of Bluestar, one of the greatest leaders, and Oakheart. He was the best deputy (other then Leopardfur) in RiverClan who served Crookedstar as a deputy. "You may be right Reedwhisker." Sandstorm added more silently to herself, **_then again, . . . You could be compleatly wrong. . . _


	7. Chapter 5

** Sandstorm's belly growled from the hunger she felt, Mistystar had offered the she-cat some fresh kill but Sandstorm refused every piece of the fresh kill because she knew that she was getting older and older. Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Dovepaw were still young, not to metion the kits. Soon she'd be in StarClan with Redtail. "Hey Sandstorm, comon Firestar and Mistystar are calling the clans together." Leafpool called, the light brown tabby she-cat gave her mother a kind look, her amber eyes were welcoming to the old warrior, "Coming Leafpool." The two padded back to the RiverClan camp, both wondering why the two clan leaders called for their clanmates to come together. "Cats of ThunderClan," Firestar begun, pride sparkling in his deep green eyes it was a look Sandstorm hadn't seen ever since Cloudtail and Brambleclaws death. **_He's going back to the old him. . _**The RiverClan leader jumped up next to him, her fur brushing against his. "And cats of RiverClan." Mistystar yowled loud enough for her clanmates to hear her, she looked as strong as Leopardstar did, as wise as Crookedstar, and as loyal as Bluestar.**

** "ThunderClan and RiverClan are becoming one clan, it will not be as Tigerstar wanted though, Mistystar and I have agreed on this name," Firestar cut off and looked at the RiverClan she-cat, dipping her head she padded a few paces infront of the flame colored tom, "Our clan will be known as HopeClan, we will not fight with one another, ThunderClan and RiverClan are no longer two different clans." Mumurs erupted all around Sandstorm, she heard a pale gray tabby she-cat growl in protest, **_Graymist _**Sandstorm thought. It was Reedwhiskers apprentice Hollowpaw who suprised her as he jumped to him paws from beside the deputy, "Mistystar! What about the leadership of the clan! Are you going to give it to Firestar?" The dark brown tabby tom did have a point. With two leaders, and two deputies the whole clan would be in chaos. Mothwing stood to her paws from beside Willowshine, and Jayfeather, "Jayfeather said StarClan has agreed to allow this to happen," Mothwing mewed, she looked to her apprentice. "And Willowshine has an idea." The cats turned to look at the young medicine cat apprentice, "Well?" Troutpaw prompted. **

** "Firestar, and Mistystar will chose together who the leader will be. As of now maybe we should be two clans, in one. StarClan will guide us." Willowshine seemed to be very sure of herself, it reminded Sandstorm of when her daughter Leafpool was the medicine cat apprentice to Cinderpelt. So sure of herself, and all of her trust in StarClan, and the same went with Squirrelflight. They had undieing trust within StarClan. "Very good." Mistystar mewed, she jumped down looking at her son Reedwhisker. She turned and sat next to him, nodding to Firestar she purred. "**** "Sandkit, Bramblekit, and Bluekit come here" Firestar flicked his tail for his grand kits to come up to the high rock, he looked at their mother who was sitting alone, Squirrelflights green eyes were proud but clouded with sorrow knowing Brambleclaw was watching his kits, but not watching them with her within the clan. "This is a proud day for HopeClan, by naming apprentices we show HopeClan will survive and remain strong. Sandkit, Bluekit, and Bramblekit from now on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Sandpaw, Bluepaw, and Bramblepaw."**

** Firestar looked over to Whitewing, "Whitewing you are ready for an apprentice, you will be Sandpaw's mentor. I know you will pass on your wisedom, and kind heart to Sandpaw, and teach her the skills that will make her a brave warrior of HopeClan." He soon announced Mousewhisker to mentor Bramblepaw, and Berrynose to mentor Bluepaw. Mistystar looked at Firestar with wonderous blue eyes, the two leaders now shared a den, this made Sandstorm nervous. Firestar had cared for Mistystar a lot but only as friends. Would he really leave the pale ginger she-cat for the RiverClan leader? "Sandstorm. . " Sorreltail mewed, the young warrior flicked her tail toward Graymist. "Comon, you should rest before the gathering in a few hours." The she-cat nodded to her new friend, and followed Sorreltail and Graymist into the larger warriors den. **'_Firestar only loves you Sandstorm, don't doubt that my dear daughter.'_** Redtail's voice echoed in her mind, it felt as if her father were standing next to her right now. Alive. **_You're right Redtail, thank you. _**Ducking under the brambles Sandstorm was given a nice moss nest that Reedwhisker ordered Troutpaw, Hollowpaw, and even Rushpaw to make nests for the new clan members, she had wondered why he didn't order Cherrypaw, Molepaw, Bluepaw, Sandpaw, or Bramblepaw to do so. They were one clan after all and now the warrior code didn't keep anything apart, Blossomfall could finally fall in the love she wanted to with her almost secret crush Reedwhisker and have his kits. **

** "Wake up." A voice called, Sandstorm opened her pale green eyes to face her grand-kit Bluepaw. "What is it Bluepaw?" She mewed lightly with a yawn, Sandstorm streched her body to awaken the muscles that had fallen asleep while she was resting. "Mistystar is going to the gathering with Graystripe. Firestar said he's staying in the camp tonight." Bluepaw reported. Firestar chose not to go to the gathering? This wasn't like him, was her mate not feeling well? Sandstorm flicked her tail to dismiss Bluepaw so she could hear who was going on the patrol to the gathering, **_Firestar, what is wrong? _**She bounded from the den her tail held high in pride. She was amoung her clanmates now, she saw no cat as her enemy here in the camp. Sandstorm padded toward the medicine den to see if any of the medicine cats could tell her something, like if Firestar was feeling a little sick tonight and that was why he couldn't or chose not to go the the gathering. Poking her head into the linch she noticed Jayfeather wasn't there, nor was Mothwing only Willowshine remained in the medicine den, "Yes Sandstorm?" She mewed politely to the warrior. "Are you feeling well?" Willowshine questioned quickly before Sandstorm could greet the young she-cat. **

** "Im okay Willowshine, but. . . Is Firestar okay? He isn't going to the gathering tonight." Sandstorm replied to the medicine cat apprentice, it felt as if she were talking to Spottedleaf, Yellowfang, or even Cinderpelt. Something about Willowshine reminded Sandstorm of the dead medicine cats who served ThunderClan, "Yes Sandstorm. Firestar is just greving for Brambleclaw," Willowshine didn't make eye contact with the she-cat. It looked as if she felt the pain that the ThunderClan warriors were. "Thanks." Sandstorm dipped her head and padded to the clearing to listen to Mistystar's announcment. "These cats will come to the gathering tonight."**

**Reedwhisker**

**Graystripe**

**Pebblefoot**

**Rushpaw**

**Cherrypaw**

**Blossomfall**

**Jayfeather**

**Icewing**

**Mothwing**

**Dapplenose**

**Mousefur**

** With a flick of her tail Mistystar lead the group of cats out of the fern tunnel, Sandstorm was a little happy that she wasn't chosen to go on the patrol to the clan gathering, Graystripe would know what to say anyways. **_Firestar chose you're deputy soon. . . _**Leafpool was sitting next to Hollowpaw, showing him a hunting move that Squirrelflight had shown her moons before she stopped being the medicine cat. "Squirrelflight," Brightheart mewed from beside Cinderheart, the white she-cat padded over to the dark ginger warrior, "Come along. We must burrie them." She almost forgot, Cloudtail, and Brambleclaw were to be burried tonight while Mistystar was away with the patrol. She begun to pad foward when Firestar padded from outside the leaders den, "Sandstorm I want to speak to you," he added more briskly "Now." The flame colored tom turned and re-entered the den being followed by his mate. **


	8. Chapter 6

** The night was cool, with the full moon high above the trees the dark gray she-cat's blue eyes gazed at the stars that were shining brightly above in the sky of silverpelt. Scents filled her nose as she gazed down the leader noticed Blackstar lead ShadowClan into the clearing, the white tom looked stronger then ever as he raced with Tawnypelt to hurry up so the gathering could begin. His jet black paws pounded against the hard ground, small pebbles rummbled under the power of the leader. WindClan had already arrived, and Onestar seemed to be very angry about something, Mistystar could smell the scent of anger, and fear welling up inside the young tom. "Cats of all clans!" Onestar yowled in a signal for the gathering to begin. Each cat who sat in the clearing silenced themselves and gazed at the three leaders, "Where is Firestar? ThunderClan is here without their leader!" Ashfoot called to Onestar, the WindClan deputy was a kind cat, but she knew that ThunderClan wasn't anything without their leader. Graystripe jumped to stand next to Mistystar, "Firestar is home Onestar, and Ashfoot." Blackstar shook his head, trying to get mostiour from it, "Very well then Graystripe," Onestar directed his attetion to the cats he addressed before Ashfoot made her outburst, "WindClan cats such as ****Leaftail, Antpelt, and Emberfoot have been killed by Twolegs."**

** Blackstars eyes widened, after Onestar reported his lose of warriors he reported that twolegs stole Rowanclaw, and Ratscar. "Tawnypelt is deputy now." The ShadowClan leader mewed. Mistystar pondered her thoughts, **_Thats it! _**She pricked her ears, and stood to her paws, "ShadowClan! WindClan! To survive, join as one. That is what RiverClan, and ThunderClan did to form HopeClan!" Blackstar and Onestar looked at the RiverClan she-cat, "Shes right Onestar." Blackstar mewed lightly. The WindClan leader turned to face Blackstar, "Yes. For the sake of our clans survival. We will join together as one!" Blackstar padded over to his new clanmate, "StarClan please accept this new clan," Onestar begun flicking his ear to Blackstar, "WhisperClan!" The cats of WindClan, and ShadowClan looked at each other, Tawnypelt stared at Ashfoot with wide green eyes. Mistystar watched as the two she-cats purred as they nodded to their clanmates to join together as one whole clan, **_StarClan will send us a message, of who is to lead each clan. Only one leader, one deputy, and a medicine cat. _**Now with the gathering being over, Mistystar wondered how Blackstar, and Onestar would do with their clans becoming one. **

** "HopeClan, were leaving." Mistystar jumped down next to Reedwhisker. The deputy dipped his head to his mother, paws skidded and Willowshine raced over to Mistystar, "Brightheart, and Firestar have caught ****GREENCOUGH." ****The young medicine cat's mentor Mothwing and her friend Jayfeather padded over quickly. "We must leave now!" Jayfeather mewed. The cats nodded to each other and raced back to HopeClan camp, Mistystar noticed Brightheart right away, the white she-cats ginger splotches made her very easy to spot from the rest of the cats in the clan. She wasn't moving, **_StarClan no. . Brightheart too? _**She padded over to Cinderheart who was sitting next to Brightheart, Whitewing was nowhere to be found. "Brightheart was strong, and wise. She will be missed." Firestar mewed weak from the greencough he had caught from the trip through the lake. **


End file.
